


All in Vane

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Hogwarts Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-06
Updated: 2007-02-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: No one wants to spend Valentine's Day alone.A different sort of HBP Missing Moment.





	All in Vane

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Written for the February Rairpairs challenge. 

One line shamelessly stolen from Adventures in Babysitting.

Thanks to Pigwithhair for looking over my first trek outside of R/Hr. 

* * *

All in Vane

 

*~*

 

“What are you reading?” Cormac asked, plucking a small red book from her hands.

 

“Give that back!”

 

“Love potions?” He gave her a withering look. 

 

“It’s none of your business, Cormac,” she said loftily, without a trace of a blush in her cheeks. 

 

“It’s sickening how you pant after Potter the way you do,” he said flatly.

 

“I do not pant after him,” Romilda said, taking the book back from him and tossing her long, black hair over her shoulder. 

 

He moved behind her and put his mouth close to her ear. “You do, and it drives me crazy.”

 

Smirking when she shivered slightly, he fell heavily into the seat beside her. “What do you want with Potter anyway?”

 

“Might be nice to snog the Chosen One,” Romilda said, flipping to the index of the book.

 

Cormac snorted. “Chosen One my arse. You really believe that rubbish?”

 

She shrugged. “Everyone thinks he is. That’s good enough.”

 

“My Uncle Tiberius said Potter’s on the outs with the Minister right now,” he said. “Besides, I’ve heard he’s a poofter.”

 

Romilda rolled her eyes. “If you say so…”

 

“Why bother with love potions? Can’t you just buy one from somewhere?” he asked.

 

“Well, I bought one of those Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes love potions and put it into some Chocolate Cauldrons.”

 

“And?” he prompted, sounding only mildly interested. 

 

She frowned. “And nothing. I spent five Galleons on that shit and it didn’t even work.”

 

Cormac snorted derisively. “I could have told you that. Those Weasleys can’t do anything right. Their entire family is useless.”

 

“You just don’t like that Ron Weasley beat you at Keeper.”

 

“Beat me?” he said, turning quite red in the face. “He’s mates with Potter, isn’t he? And his ruddy sister is on the team, as well. I didn’t get a fair shot. Everyone knows I’m a better Keeper…”

 

“Fine,” she interrupted, not keen on hearing anything about Cormac’s prowess on the Quidditch field. 

 

“What’d you hope was going to happen with those Cauldrons?” he asked grumpily. “A nice snog? A nice shag?”

 

Romilda ignored the bitterness in his voice. “I wanted to go to Slughorn’s Christmas party.”

 

“I told you I’d take you.”

 

“Yes, but I wanted to go with _him_ ,” she said, relishing his jealousy and irritation. “And of course, you asked Granger.”

 

“She asked me,” he retorted. Then he added under his breath “And a fat lot of good it did me.”

 

“Anyone could have told you that you weren’t going to get into her knickers,” she laughed.

 

“If you had seen the way she was chatting me up before the party you wouldn’t be saying that.”

 

“Yes, I would,” Romilda said. “Everyone knows she has a thing for Ron Weasley.” 

 

Cormac choked and goggled at her, “Weasley? You’re sure?”

 

“I heard she hexed him the night of the Slytherin match. You know, because she saw him snogging Lavender Brown…”

 

He snorted. “Well, he’s no better off with Lavender.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Let’s just say her legs are locked at the knee.”

 

“Really?” Romilda said excitedly. “But they always look so cozy.”

 

“One my mates went out with her for a few days last June. She’ll snog, but that’s about it.”

 

“Interesting.”

 

He frowned. “Not really. She’s a fine-looking bird. If she’d only loosen up a bit…”

 

“Urgh!” Romilda interrupted, throwing her potions book aside in disgust. “As if they weren’t complicated enough, all of these take at least a week to brew. I need it by tomorrow.”

 

“Why tomorrow?”

 

“Valentine’s Day?”

 

“Didn’t know you were such a romantic, Romilda.”

 

“It has nothing to do with romance, Cormac,” she said dismissively. 

 

“Like you and I?” he asked, fixing her with a heated stare.

 

Romilda felt her cheeks flush. “Not quite. Our situation’s a bit… different.”

 

He licked his lips. “Different is hardly the word I’d use to describe it.”

 

She absentmindedly traced her collarbone and pulled a copy of _Witch Weekly_ toward her.

 

“What do you say you come up to my room tonight?” he asked, casually.

 

“Now, why on Earth would I do that?” she asked as she flipped the pages.

 

“You know why.”

 

She closed the magazine and looked at him. “I know why you want me there. I just don’t know why you’d expect me to come.”

 

“Because you want to,” Cormac said, raising a bristly eyebrow at her. “ _Come_ , that is,”

 

She snorted.

 

“Don’t act as if you don’t enjoy it,” he said, scooting his chair closer and placing his large hand on her knee. “I know better.”

 

“Do you?” she asked, taking a sharp intake of breath as his hand moved underneath her skirt and between her thighs. 

 

“Yeah, I do,” he said.

 

His thick fingers made contact with her damp knickers, rubbing her through the thin satin and she felt her face flush. She bit her lip and pretended to concentrate the book. He pulled it out of her hands and tossed it on the floor. Her dark eyes snapped up to his.

 

“Come up to my room tonight,” he said in a tone that suggested he would not accept a refusal.

 

“And if I say no?” she managed to choke out, as his fingers plunged roughly inside her knickers.

 

“You won’t. You never do.”

 

She closed her eyes and let out a soft whimper. 

 

“I’ll make it worth your while,” he whispered. “Besides, tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day. You wouldn’t want me to sleep alone, would you?”

 

“No,” Romilda moaned. 

 

“You’ll come, then?” he asked, smirking as she began to pulse around his fingers.

 

“Yes,” she said breathlessly.

 

“Excellent,” he said, pulling back his hand and standing up. “‘Round twelve, all right?”

 

She looked at him through narrowed eyes, attempting to catch her breath. “All right, then.”

 

Cormac grinned and swaggered off toward the boys’ dormitory. Romilda hoped he’d at least take a shower before she arrived, but that was rather unlikely. She stood and smoothed down her skirt, casting a quick glance around the room. Nobody seemed to have noticed that little exchange between her and Cormac, and for that, she was grateful. It was vital to keep up appearances. 

 

She stooped to retrieve the book he’d thrown carelessly on the floor and looked at it. Rolling her eyes, she took out her wand and Banished it into the dustbin across the room. She was through with love potions. Tomorrow she’d have to think of another way to get Harry to ask her out. As for tonight, she supposed it would be nice to have a warm body next to her.  It _was_ going to be Valentine’s Day, after all. 

  


End file.
